who made the bitemark?
by hi aidi
Summary: Berada di antara himpitan dinding dan pacarnya bukanlah keinginan Naruto. Belum lagi tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke tidak main-main, selalu tajam dan membuatnya harus menelan ludah gugup. Ya tuhan, Sasuke itu—so damn hot. Re-post dari facebook. spesial for Indonesian SasuNaru Day kemarin.


**Title: Who made a bitemark?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dedicated to Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014.**

**Prompt: Bodymark**

**Warn: Standart warning, AU, Sho-ai nyerempet yaoi.**

Berada di antara himpitan dinding dan pacarnya bukanlah keinginan Naruto. Belum lagi tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke tidak main-main, selalu tajam dan membuatnya harus menelan ludah gugup.

Ya tuhan, Sasuke itu—_so damn hot_.

.

.

.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Dia berangkat sekolah dari asrama dan makan di kantin seperti biasanya. Berjalan dari kantin dengan langkah gontai—sekolah bukan sesuatu yang disukai Naruto—dan keadaan masih biasa saja untuk dia yang memang siswa biasa sampai sebuah tangan menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Whoaaaaa, ternyata Sasuke itu BUAS." Kiba menjerit histeris di belakang, refleks melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kemeja Naruto.

Menaikkan sebelah alis bingung, Naruto berbalik—ia masih tidak paham dengan apa yang dijeritkan oleh Kiba, dengan suara yang terkesan luar biasa _shock_.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh, seolah berkata_'jangan sok tidak tahu.'_ Yah, tapi nyatanya Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu dan ekspresi Kiba membuatnya harus memperkerjakan otaknya di pagi hari.

"He-hey, apa maksudmu sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Naruto mengulang pertanyaan, berapa kalipun ia memikirkan tidak ada hal yang membuat Sasuke dan '_buas_' berhubungan.

Kerah kemeja Naruto kembali ditarik, satu tangan Kiba menyentuh pundaknya dan kemudian mulai menekan bagian tertentu. Naruto mengernyit sakit.

"Disini, tanda merah atau errr—tanda gigitan?"

"Oh tanda merah." Naruto mengangguk paham, hendak berjalan pergi sebelum memproses. Tanda merah itu maksudnya tanda merah yang itu kan? Tanda yang bekas _'itu'_ kan?

"Bagus kalau kau sudah paham. Aku tidak habis pikir kau tidak merasakan saat ia membuatnya, padahal kan –

Kiba belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Naruto berteriak nyaring, menggumamkan kata bukan _hickey_ dengan lantang. Kiba tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto itu _eksibishionist_.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kiba dengan tangan bersilang.

Menggaruk kepalanya gugup, Naruto sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan apa dan bagaimana. Karena jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak mungkin menjelaskan hal yang privasi dan cukup memalukan untuk ia dan Sasuke.

"Yah, pokoknya bukan _hickey_."

"Berarti kau digigitnya." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi prihatin." Pantas warnanya biru, dia pasti tidak berpengalaman."

Wajah Naruto memerah padam—setengah marah dan setengah malu. Orang di depannya ini, kapan sih bisa mencoba mengartikan ucapannya dengan konotasi yang positif saja. Uh-oh dia lupa, Kiba kan memang _uke_ termesum.

"Bukan seperti itu, lagipula bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Kau tahu,aku dan dia. Maksudku Sasuke, yah bagaimana ya. Pokoknya kami tidak melakukannya," jelas Naruto gugup.

Melihat Kiba mengernyit lalu berubah _shock_, Naruto yakin jawabannya sama sekali tidak membantu malah menambah parah kesalahpahaman.

"Ja-jadi, kau selingkuh. Pantas saja seperti itu, sama sekali bukan Sasuke. Dilihat dari sikap saja, Sasuke itu pasti _gentlemen_." Kiba mengangguk paham akan konklusinya yang brilian. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan prihatin." Katakan, apa kekurangan Sasuke hingga kau melakukan _affair_ dengan orang lain. Apa karena ia masih juga dingin?"

Kepala Naruto rasanya mau meledak, bicara dengan Kiba hanya akan berujung semua hal makin rumit dan _absurd_. Dan apa itu selingkuh? Heh, sedingin apapun Sasuke, Naruto itu punya semangat yang banyak untuk menaklukannya.

"Aku tidak selingkuh," tandas Naruto tajam.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan _bitemark_ di pundakmu itu?" balas Kiba dalam." Yah, semangatmu berbanding lurus dengan hasrat seksualmu. Sama-sama tinggi."

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa." Bukan begitu –

"Ehm, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'melakukan itu' dan '_bitemark'_?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada datar membuat keduanya mematung dengan mata melebar, menengok patah-patah hanya untuk melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan bersilang di depan mereka—1 meter dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Ada raut kesal di wajahnya yang _stoic_—kalau Naruto tidak salah lihat.

"Ah, _ano_, itu. Ah, Shikamaru sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa Naruto."

.

.

.

Dan itulah akhirnya mengapa ia diseret ke ruangan presiden siswa dan ditekan ke dinding.

"Katakan Naruto, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Sasuke berbisik seduktif, hidungnya menelusuri pundak Naruto yang terekspos. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik kemeja itu semakin turun.

"Apa kau begitu suka disentuh sampai perlu orang lain, hm?"

Lidah menelusuri ceruk leher, hembusan nafas Sasuke membuat Naruto memejamkan mata. Katakan dia maso, sampai mau melakukan hal seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Tapi, asal Sasuke berubah menjadi '_buas_' seperti ini—ia tidak masalah sama sekali.

Yah, kalau boleh jujur. Sasuke itu memang benar-benar terlalu dingin. Mereka hanya sesekali berciuman dan yah, hampir jarang sekali melakukan itu. Ia sampai tidak yakin apa Sasuke itu benar-benar _gay_. Kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya itu hanya pelajaran, prestasi, dan tugas sebagai presiden siswa. Dan Naruto selalu kesal dengan hal itu, bukannya ia ingin menjadi _cheesy_ seperti ini. Tapi, sebagai pacar wajar saja ia butuh perhatian, kan'?

"Jadi," satu buah gigitan, kecupan, dan jilatan kembali dilayangkan. Tangan bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja."Sebutkan alasan yang membuatku harus percaya padamu?"

Naruto melenguh, hampir hilang fokus. Sasuke benar-benar _so damn, damn hot_. Apa ia menyebutkan _damn_ dua kali? Uh-oh, ia benar-benar terbuai dengan permainan Sasuke yang jauh lebih seduktif dari biasanya. Tapi, kalau tidak dijelaskan akan fatal akibatnya. Ini bisa jadi kali terpanas dan juga terakhir kalinya ia berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan ia jelas-jelas tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Sebenarnya anh Sasuke." Naruto harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan lenguhan yang keluar. Jemari Sasuke bergerak memutari titik kecil di dadanya tanpa benar-benar di sentuhnya—membuat Naruto merasa mengawang. "Kau selalu uhh, menggigitku saat ngahh aku tidur." Susah payah, akhirnya ia bisa menjelaskan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

**Bang **

Semua aktivitas yang dilakukan Sasuke berhenti total." Aku, apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi _priceless_.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, kapan lagi bisa melihat Sasuke keluar dari ekspresi datarnya. Ini keajaiban dunia, kamera mana kamera?

"Yah, kau-menggigitku-setiap-malam-saat-kau-tidur." Naruto berucap dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Ia ingin membuat lebih banyak ekspresi seorang Sasuke Uchiha keluar.

Sasuke membalik badan, menyembunyikan rasa malu luar biasa akibat kealfaannya terhadap salah satu kebiasaan buruknya yang tak pernah hilang.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik." Maaf sudah menjadikanmu objek kebiasaan burukku."Berbalik, ia menatap Naruto dalam." Ah, mungkin lebih baik kau tidak tidur di kasurku lagi, Naruto."

Binar bahagia langsung menghilang dari wajah Naruto. Tidak tidur di ranjang Sasuke lagi? Itu petaka, petaka. Kalau rasa hangat dari Sasuke hanya bisa ia dapatkan ketika ia dan Sasuke berbagi ranjang dan kini ia menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Lalu, kapan ia akan mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke diantara tumpukan tugas dewan siswa dan tugas sekolah? Tidak, ia tidak mau ini terjadi. Ayolah Naruto. Inisiatif sedikit.

"Aku…tidak masalah dengan kebiasaan burukmu. Lagipula kau pikir, seberapa lama kita berbagi ranjang? Sudah dua tahun dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan apakah itu menyakitiku atau tidak. Lagipula aku menganggap itu sebagai, yah tanda kepemilikan."

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak, lalu mengeluarkan seringai kecil—yang Naruto ingat betul itu walaupun jarang sekali keluar." Ternyata kau memang suka disentuh ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Yah, siapa sangka presiden siswa yang perfeksionis seperti Sasuke mempunyai kebiasaan buruk—menggigit benda apapun di sebelahnya saat tidur. Tapi, setidaknya setelah ini. Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke rasanya tak akan sedingin dulu lagi.

**FIN**

Ayeeee, setelah nulis banyak cerita dan engga ada yang jadi akhirnya ada satu yang selesai, *nangis bahagia. Tambah bahagia lagi, KARENA INI BUKAN GORE. Demi apa?

Pengerjaannya tanggal 9 juli, siang ntar ayo milih. Ah di mulai ngaco.

Entah kenapa di sekarang suka sekali membuat parody, rasanya menarik aja. Dapat inspirasi pas lagi ngebunuhin ikan-ikan air tawar hasil pancingan otou-san. Dan syalala ini dia jadi parody kedua. Moga suka dan **Happy SasuNaru Day.**

**Se ya nex fic, **

**Review?**


End file.
